Secretest of Secrets Revealed
by Michiko Suzuki
Summary: It's a talk show that tries (tries being the main word) to get the characters to spill the beans! Characters from various animes are here, but my favorite anime is Yu Yu Hakusho, so the fic is here! Episode 6 up: Yukina and Hiei!
1. Sesshoumaru

Chapter 1: Sesshoumaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshoumaru or any anime characters that are going to be on the show. All I own is Michiko and Wapiko...kinda. Wapiko is my sister.  
  
Michiko: Welcome everyone, as we interview our beloved anime characters one by one to get the secretest of secrets out of them!  
  
Wapiko: My tooth is loose! *shows the loose tooth*  
  
Michiko: ...I can see. -.-  
  
Wapiko: What? It is loose!  
  
Michiko: I said I saw.  
  
Wapiko: Okay!  
  
Michiko: Anyways...where was I?  
  
Wapiko: Here.  
  
Michiko: -.-  
  
Wapiko: Hold on. *fiddles with tooth*...  
  
Michiko: What?  
  
Wapiko: My tooth came out! *holds out tooth*  
  
Michiko: Um...congrats?  
  
Wapiko: Thanks!  
  
Michiko: ...You're welcome...  
  
Wapiko: Who's our first anime person, Michiko?  
  
Michiko: I really don't know...  
  
Wapiko: Shouldn't you? I mean, it is your idea.  
  
Michiko: Um...you wanna go by my Shounens list? Wait...then that means that no girls will be here, and that won't be as fun.  
  
Wapiko: I want Kurama to be here first!  
  
Michiko: I know, but let's get someone else to spill the beans.  
  
Wapiko: What beans?  
  
Michiko: Never mind. Okay! Let's welcome...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *walks in*  
  
Michiko: ...Fluffy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Excuse me?  
  
Wapiko: You're excused.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What place is this?  
  
Michiko: A place where we ask you questions and you have to answer!  
  
Wapiko: And you can't hurt us if you don't want to answer because you had to agree to our contract before you came in!  
  
Michiko: And since you're here...  
  
Wapiko: That means you agreed!  
  
Michiko: And this is also a place for fans to have fun with you!  
  
Wapiko: And do whatever they want!  
  
Michiko: But since this is our first "episode"...  
  
Wapiko: You're safe!  
  
Michiko: Except if I tell my friends during "commercial breaks"...  
  
Wapiko: Then they'll come! ...Maybe.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why did you bring me here?  
  
Michiko: We do the asking around here!  
  
Wapiko: But since you asked, I'll tell you.  
  
Michiko: You will?  
  
Wapiko: I really don't know why because Michiko picked you.  
  
Michiko: Actually, I just stuck a door in a random anime and Sesshoumaru came through the door.  
  
Wapiko: -.-;  
  
Michiko: Okay, enough talk, let's start the show!  
  
Wapiko: I thought we already did.  
  
Michiko: Fine! Just start asking questions.  
  
Wapiko: But I don't have a lot of questions for Sesshoumaru...  
  
Michiko: Just ask one or whatever! I can ask for some ideas later.  
  
Wapiko: Okay...um...what is that thing on your shoulder?  
  
Michiko: Good questions.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Isn't it clear what it is?  
  
Hosts: No.  
  
Michiko: I have heard/read that it's a tail, a cloak, or "a fashion statement."  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's a cloak.  
  
Wapiko: Are you sure?  
  
Michiko: I'm just glad that he didn't say fashion statement, because that's kinda creepy.  
  
Wapiko: Not as creepy as the two B's. (A/N: Barney and Barbie...*shudders*)  
  
Michiko: True...  
  
Wapiko: We'll just accept the answer...I guess.  
  
Michiko: Unless someone can prove you wrong.  
  
Sesshoumaru: When is this show over?  
  
Michiko: I'm not sure.  
  
Wapiko: Whenever we run out of questions, I guess. But don't worry, if we get a bunch more, we'll invite you again.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sarcastically* I can't wait.  
  
Michiko: Okay, a question from me. Umm...why did you save Jaken when Kaijinbo sliced him with Tokijin?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am very busy. I rather heal him than find a new assistant.  
  
Wapiko: Even if he's an annoying toad?  
  
Michiko: And ugly too.  
  
Wapiko: Yeah, that.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Like I said, I don't have time to choose.  
  
Hosts: ...O...k....  
  
Wapiko: So do you like Jaken?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well-  
  
Michiko: Of course he doesn't! Who does anyways?  
  
Wapiko: Some weirdo?  
  
Michiko: Maybe.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well-  
  
Wapiko: Don't worry, Sesshoumaru, I feel your pain.  
  
Michiko: You do?  
  
Wapiko: Sure.  
  
Michiko: Okay, whatever you say.  
  
Wapiko: ^_^  
  
Michiko: So, Sesshoumaru, are you in love with Rin?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am not in love with a mortal.  
  
Michiko: Suuure you're not.  
  
Wapiko: Why did you save Rin's life then?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't know.  
  
Michiko: How can you not know?  
  
Wapiko: You did it after all.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Because she was being nice to me.  
  
Michiko: Since when do you care about that?  
  
Wapiko: I thought you're cold-hearted.  
  
Hosts: YOU'RE NOT SESSHOUMARU!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Of course I am.  
  
Michiko: Fine, prove it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Give me an arm.  
  
Wapiko: O.O  
  
Michiko: Uh...here's a plastic one...  
  
Sesshoumaru: It'll have to do. *fuses arm*  
  
Michiko: Okay...only Fluffy can do that...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Have I proved myself?  
  
Hosts: Yep! ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru: What is the name you called me?  
  
Michiko: Fluffy?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why do you call me that?  
  
Michiko: Ask the people online, that's where I got that nickname from. But my guess is that "cloak" on your shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -.-;  
  
Michiko: AHHH!!! Sesshoumaru sweatdropped!!! That doesn't happen!!!  
  
Wapiko: Calm down, Michiko, it did. So get over it.  
  
Michiko: *breaths deeply*  
  
Sesshoumaru: May I leave now?  
  
Michiko: No, I don't think we asked you enough questions yet!  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, you might freak out again.  
  
Michiko: Fine! This is the end of Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Wapiko: You named the show?  
  
Michiko: Shouldn't I have?  
  
Wapiko: True...  
  
Sesshoumaru: So I may leave?  
  
Hosts: ...fine...  
  
Sesshoumaru: *leaves*  
  
Michiko: Well...who should the next person be, Wapiko?  
  
Wapiko: Umm...Kenshin?  
  
Michiko: Okay! Kenshin's next! Send in some questions for Kenshin!  
  
A/N: I think I kinda stopped a little too sudden, but I don't want to drag on like I usually do, but I probably did anyways. I suck at writing, I tend to drag, make characters OOC, and make certain scenes really stupid or cheesy, but that's why I write, so I can get better. Jaa, mata! ^_^/` 


	2. Kenshin

**Chapter 2: Kenshin**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any other people except for Michiko. My sister owns Wapiko, but don't worry, I didn't steal Wapiko from her.  
  


Michiko: Welcome back, fellow anime-lovers, to Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Wapiko: But-  
  
Michiko: Be quiet, Wapiko.  
  
Wapiko: Why should I?  
  
Michiko: ...I'm not sure...  
  
Wapiko: *confused*  
  
Michiko: Anyways...this is episode two and our guest for today is...  
  
Kenshin: *comes in*  
  
Hosts: Seijiro Hiko the 14th!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Michiko: ...a.k.a. Kenshin Himura!  
  
Wapiko: Yay! It's Uncle Kenny!  
  
Kenshin: Where am I?  
  
Michiko: You're on Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Wapiko: Where there wasn't much secrets revealed last episode, so I don't know why it's still called that!  
  
Michiko: Hey! What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Wapiko: That we need to ask more personal questions?  
  
Michiko: Good suggestion!  
  
Wapiko: ^_^  
  
Michiko: Don't worry, Kenshin, there still aren't any fangirls here to glomp you or anything.  
  
Wapiko: So you're safe from that.  
  
Kenshin: -.-;  
  
Michiko: Let's start! We want to ask some questions before asking the fan ones.  
  
Wapiko: Okay! Do you like it when Megumi flirts with you?  
  
Michiko: I know Kaoru didn't like it.  
  
Kenshin: Well, I feel really flattered, but I rather not cause any troubles saying it...  
  
Wapiko: Kenshin's scared of Kaoru!  
  
Michiko: Or maybe hurting Kaoru or Megumi's feelings.  
  
Hosts: Aww, how sweet!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Michiko: Just say you didn't like it, Megumi wouldn't mind.  
  
Wapiko: Yeah, Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: I didn't like the flirting, that I didn't.  
  
Michiko: You didn't?  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, you're being too confusing, my head hurts.  
  
Michiko: I'm sorry, I'll stop.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Wapiko: Stop saying that.  
  
Michiko: But Misao likes it when Kenshin says that instead of his more serious form.  
  
Kenshin: -.-  
  
Wapiko: Okay, I want to know if you really liked your old reverse-blade sword that much.  
  
Kenshin: Yes I did.  
  
Michiko: Why else would he be cuddling it like a loving pet when Misao gave it back to him?  
  
Wapiko: Cuddling?  
  
Michiko: I can't think of another word, okay? I don't have a very big vocabulary, you know.  
  
Wapiko: I bet Kenshin was very heartbroken when Soujiro broke his sword at Sengatsu Village, right Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I became sad, that I did.  
  
Michiko: I like it when Kenshin talks like that. It's fun, that it is!  
  
Wapiko: -.-;  
  
Michiko: It is fun!  
  
Kenshin: Yes it is.  
  
Wapiko: I think you're hyper or something, Michiko.  
  
Michiko: I think I am, that I do.  
  
Kenshin: Do I say it that much?  
  
Michiko: Yep! It's really fun!  
  
Wapiko: I think you're kinda scaring me, that you are.  
  
Michiko: That's the spirit!  
  
Kenshin: -.-;  
  
Michiko: So...have you ever met Tokio?  
  
Kenshin: I haven't met Mrs. Saitou, that I didn't.  
  
Wapiko: I wonder what she's like?  
  
Michiko: Maybe we could get Saitou to come be our guest another time to ask him!  
  
Wapiko: Yeah! Let's do that!  
  
Michiko: Do you want to meet Mrs. Saitou?  
  
Wapiko: Yep!  
  
Michiko: I'm asking Kenshin, Wapiko.  
  
Wapiko: Oh...  
  
Kenshin: Yes, I do want to meet Mrs. Saitou, that I do.  
  
Michiko: So you can see who can stand Saitou?  
  
Kenshin: Yes.  
  
Wapiko: If Saitou invites you to meet his wife...  
  
Michiko: ...which I doubt will happen...  
  
Wapiko: ...bring us along too!  
  
Michiko: I bet Misao would also want to met her as well.  
  
Wapiko: Yep. Kenshin, you promise?  
  
Kenshin: Yes.  
  
Wapiko: Yay! Let's celebrate!  
  
Michiko: We can celebrate when Saitou actually invites Kenshin, okay?  
  
Wapiko: Ok...  
  
Michiko: Well, that's all the questons we have...or at least me. Wapiko, do you have any further questions?  
  
Wapiko: I don't think so. So, let's go to the fan questions!  
  
Michiko: Okay, from Hiei and Youko lovers:  
  
i like this and that thing on fluffy's shoulder is his tail see when he transforms it attaches to him ^^anyway a kenshin question hm lets see...oh why does kenshins eyes turn yellow when he goes battousi?  
  
Wapiko: Sesshoumaru lied!  
  
Michiko: I know! He's going to get it...someday.  
  
Wapiko: Okay, Kenshin, please answer the question.  
  
Kenshin: What was the question again?  
  
Michiko: Why does your eyes turn yellow when you go Battousai?  
  
Kenshin: They do?  
  
Michiko: Yeah.  
  
Kenshin: Well, I never knew, that I didn't.  
  
Michiko: Well, I guess your eyes wants to change colors for other people to realize which you're in.  
  
Wapiko: Maybe...  
  
Michiko: Okay! From starfir966:  
  
u should ask kenshin if he luvs karou  
  
Wapiko: So, Kenshin, do you?  
  
Kenshin: Well...*blushes a little*  
  
Michiko: Aww! Kaoru and Kenshin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Kenshin: ...oro?  
  
Wapiko: Never mind.  
  
Michiko: Okay, from Hieisama:  
  
Good story. Poor Fluffy, always getting the bad rap. (You have to admit he LOOKS fluffy). OK-I've got a question for Kenshin. yay!Doesn't he think its kinda wrong that he's like going out with a girl that's 10 years younger than him...^.^;  
  
Kenshin: Going out?  
  
Wapiko: Yeah, Kenshin.  
  
Michiko: You might be single, but you know you love Kaoru.  
  
Hosts: It's so sweet!  
  
Kenshin: ^_^; Well, I don't think it's wrong to go out with someone that is ten years younger than I am, that I don't.  
  
Michiko: I know. I mean, that's more of a traditional relationship, you know, the male being older than the female, than his past relationship with Tomoe, since she is, I think, three years older than Kenshin is?  
  
Wapiko: I believe.  
  
Kenshin: ^_^;  
  
Michiko: Well, no more questions.  
  
Wapiko: So i guess that's the end of this episode, Michiko.  
  
Michiko: I guess you're right, Wapiko.  
  
Hosts: Bye Kenshin. We'll miss you.  
  
Kenshin: Goodbye Miss Wapiko and Miss Michiko.  
  
Hosts: Bye Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: *Leaves*  
  
Hosts: Well I guess that's the end of this episode. Bye peoples!  
  
Michiko: ...How did Kenshin know our names without us saying?  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, we said each other's names in our conversations!  
  
Michiko: Oh. Well, bye peoples!  
  
A/N: I hope you guys will review to give us some questions, or just to comment on it. I don't care if it's a flame, since it's starting to get chilly. Inu-Yasha's next! Jaa, mata ne! ^_^/`


	3. InuYasha

**Chapter 3: Inu-Yasha  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. If I do, I would give him to my friend's sister, who's in love with him. Well, since Inu-Yasha's with Kagome, that means that I don't own him.  
  


Michiko: Welcome to Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, why are you still calling the show that? I mean, we didn't get a lot of secrets out of Sesshoumaru and Kenshin.  
  
Michiko: I know, I guess it's just because I'm really not that nosy of a person.  
  
Wapiko: Suuuure.  
  
Michiko: I'll pretend you didn't say that.   
  
Wapiko: Whatever.  
  
Michiko: Anyways, let's welcome our guest...  
  
Inu-Yasha: *walks in*  
  
Hosts: ...Inu-Yasha!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Where am I?  
  
Michiko: You're on Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Wapiko: Where our very first guest was your very own half-brother!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sessoumaru?  
  
Hosts: Yep! ^_^  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ha! Of course he would get captured by mortals like you.  
  
Hosts: What's wrong with being mortals?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Nothing. It's just that you're weak, but that doesn't really matter.  
  
Michiko: Weak?!? Well, at least I'm alive, unlike your , Kikyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Don't you dare talk about Kikyou!  
  
Wapiko: I believe she just did.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'll show you dead. TETSUSAIGA!!! *gets Tetsusaiga out*  
  
Michiko: Hey! You can't hurt us!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Watch me.  
  
Wapiko: What she meant is that you're under our contract.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What contract?  
  
Wapiko: This. *holds out a piece of a very important looking paper with a paw print on the bottom*  
  
Michiko: See, you signed it!  
  
Wapiko: And under section 2, article V, clause 1, it says Thou shalt not harm thy hosts.  
  
Michiko: Aye, thou shalt not harm thy hosts.  
  
Inu-Yasha: -.-; You have got to be kidding me. I'm not going to follow rules from a piece of paper.  
  
Someone in the shadows: SIT!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *plummels through the floor* @.@  
  
Wapiko: Kagome?  
  
Someone in the shadows: Yes?  
  
Wapiko: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Someone in the shadows: You're welcome.  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, when did Kagome come?  
  
Michiko: We're only suppose to have only one character at a time, but I knew we need Kagome around if we're going to get Inu-Yasha to do anything.  
  
Wapiko: Don't you think it would be easier to get Kikyou? Inu-Yasha listens to her.  
  
Michiko: Yeah, but she won't listen to us.  
  
Wapiko: True...  
  
Inu-Yasha: *regains consicousness and climbs out of the hole* Stop doing that!  
  
Michiko: If you're not going to cooperate, it could get worse.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'm not afraid of Kagome!  
  
Wapiko: Of course you don't! You love her!  
  
Inu-Yasha: WHAT?!?!  
  
Hosts: Inu and Kagome, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Someone in the shadows: Stop guys!  
  
Michiko: Okay, I'm sorry Kagome.  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, why are you still refering to Kagome as Someone in the shadows?  
  
Michiko: Because she is Someone in the shadows.  
  
Wapiko: Fine, whatever...Michiko, we still didn't ask any questions yet!  
  
Michiko: I know, but seeing Inu-Yasha plummel through the floor is fun!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'll show you fun! *punches Michiko on the head*  
  
Michiko: *lump appears on head* OW!!! Thou hurt thy host! Thou shalt payth!  
  
Wapiko: -.-; Michiko, why are you talking like that?  
  
Michiko: I think that Inu-Yasha shifted my speech or something in my brain.  
  
Wapiko: Hey! You're back to normal!  
  
Michiko: Yay!...For now at least...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Can I leave now?  
  
Wapiko: We didn't even ask questons yet!  
  
Inu-Yasha: So?  
  
Michiko: Okay, from Hiei and Youko lovers:  
  
still great anyway...  
  
inuyasha who do you like more kikyo or kagome and if you pick kikyo we will hunt you down and hurt you so badly!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I swore that I will protect Kikyou, and I will do just that.  
  
*muffled crys can be heard*  
  
Wapiko: Inu-Yasha! You made Kagome cry!  
  
Inu-Yasha: She's just being a crybaby.  
  
Michiko: *sigh* Teenagers and their confused feelings...  
  
Wapiko: -.-; Michiko, you're a teenager too.  
  
Michiko: Oh yeah. ^_^;  
  
Wapiko: *anime falls*  
  
Michiko: So, you admit that you're in love with Kikyou?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well-  
  
Wapiko: He can't be in love with Kikyou! Inu-Yasha and Kagome are the offical couples of the series!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hey-  
  
Michiko: I know, and Hiei and Youko lovers even said that they will hunt him down and hurt him really badly.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Actually, I-  
  
Wapiko: But that's just mean!  
  
Inu-Yasha: CAN I TALK?!?!?  
  
Michiko: Of course! This is a talk show!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Like I was trying to say, I didn't say anything about who I love.  
  
Michiko: Are you sure?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Duh.   
  
Wapiko: Well, I think you should know that you love Kagome because you wouldn't want them to hurt you really badly. *points at Hiei and Youko lovers*  
  
Michiko: Anyways...  
  
Inu-Yasha: I don't care about them, they're mortals too.  
  
Hosts: Just say who you love.  
  
Someone in the shadows: Don't force Inu-Yasha...  
  
Inu-Yasha: For once Kagome is right.  
  
Someone in the shadows: ...Osuwari!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *plummels through the floor* @.@  
  
Wapiko: Kagome?  
  
Someone in the shadows: What?  
  
Wapiko: You plummeled him through the floor with Japanese! ^_^  
  
Someone in the shadows: -.-  
  
Michiko: Wapiko, you're being stupid.  
  
Wapiko: ^_^  
  
Michiko: Anyways, thanks Kagome.  
  
Someone in the shadows: You're welcome. ^_^  
  
Inu-Yasha: *regains consicousness and climbs out of the hole* What did I do?!?  
  
Michiko: Thou threatened to attackst thy host.  
  
Wapiko: -.-; Michiko...  
  
Michiko: Nani?  
  
Wapiko: Are you okay?   
  
Michiko: ...*realizes what Wapiko just said* Hai!  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, Inu-Yasha didn't even hit you...  
  
Michiko: I know, but it's fun confusing you.  
  
Wapiko: -.-;  
  
Michiko: Well, that's all the time we have!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You mean I can leave?  
  
Hosts: Yep!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *leaves quickly*  
  
Michiko: Bye, Kagome.  
  
Someone in the shadows: Bye, Michiko. Bye, Wapiko.  
  
Wapiko: Bye!  
  
Michiko: Well, that was an eventful episode!  
  
Wapiko: But only one question was asked...  
  
Michiko: Maybe we'll have better luck next time.  
  
Wapiko: Hope so!  
  
Michiko: Who should our next person be, Wapiko?  
  
Wapiko: KURAMA!!!  
  
Michiko: ^_^ Okay! Kurama-sama is next! Send in your questions!  
  
Hosts: Jaa, mata ne!  
  
A/N: Well, we only got one review for the last chapter...


	4. Kurama

**Chapter 4: Kurama  
  
**Disclaimer: Aishiteru, Kurama-sama! Come on! If I own Kurama, he would be my boyfriend, and since I'm single, that means I don't own Kurama-sama. *sniff* I want Kurama-sama!!!  
  


Michiko: Welcome to Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Wapiko: Where Michiko probably scared away most of our readers by writing that weird episode about Inu-Yasha!  
  
Michiko: Hey!  
  
Wapiko: What? You did!  
  
Michiko: *pouts* You're so mean!  
  
Wapiko: And also, the name doesn't apply to the show!  
  
Michiko: I know...*sniff*  
  
Wapiko: I know something that would cheer you up! Let's welcome our guest...  
  
Kurama: *walks in*  
  
Michiko: Kurama-sama!!!  
  
Kurama: Sama?  
  
Michiko: Yep! ^_^  
  
Wapiko: I knew that would cheer me up, so it would do the same for you since, you know...  
  
Michiko: We both love you, Kurama!!!  
  
Kurama: I'm flattered.  
  
Wapiko: He's so sweet...  
  
Hosts: *dreamy sigh*  
  
Kurama: Where am I?  
  
Michiko: You're in my heart...  
  
Wapiko: Um...I think he meant physically.  
  
Michiko: Oh...you're on Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Wapiko: Where I can't describe the show because that'll make Michiko sad!  
  
Michiko: Yep! ^_^  
  
Wapiko: We have brought you here to ask you questions!  
  
Michiko: Yep! ^_^  
  
Kurama: What questions would that be?  
  
Michiko: Would you go out with me?!?!?!?  
  
Wapiko: No, Michiko. That would ruin the story.  
  
Michiko: How so?  
  
Wapiko: You would become a burden of Kurama's and he might not finish some of his missions.  
  
Kurama: I'm flattered that you considered me a possible mate, but I must decline.  
  
Michiko: You had something to do with this, didn't you, Wapiko?  
  
Wapiko: No, of course not! I want Kurama as much as you do!  
  
Michiko: Suuuure.  
  
Kurama: I thought you were going to ask me questions.  
  
Michiko: Okay, I'll try to put my obsession with Kurama aside. Okay, Kurama, how do you feel about all the yaoi fics with you and Hiei?  
  
Kurama: I will say that the authors have an active imagination. Hiei is in Makai with Mukuro.  
  
Wapiko: Who's that?  
  
Michiko: Kurama, would you care to explain since you brought her up?  
  
Kurama: Indeed.  
  
Michiko: *dreamy sigh*  
  
Kurama: Mukuro is one of the three lords of Makai. Hiei got invited by Mukuro to be a member of her team in the Makai Tournament.   
  
Wapiko: Oh! I remember her now!  
  
Michiko: Good.  
  
Wapiko: Okay, Kurama, I have a question for you. Which of the songs that you have sang is your favorite?  
  
Kurama: Koori no Naifu wo Daite isn't too bad.  
  
Wapiko: Which song is that?  
  
Michiko: Embracing an Ice Knife.  
  
Wapiko: Oh! Okay! ^_^  
  
Michiko: I like that song too!  
  
Wapiko: I know.  
  
Michiko: Okay! Kurama, do you know Kenshin?  
  
Kurama: I believe we have met.  
  
Michiko: Do you find Kenshin to be similar to you?  
  
Kurama: It depends in what way.  
  
Michiko: Well, like you both have a terrible past you both want to forget, but can't. You both have another that wants to be hidden. And you both are redheads!  
  
Kurama: Well, after you have pointed out the similarities, yes, I believe we are similar.  
  
Wapiko: Kurama, can you tell me if you and Kuronue had anything   
  
Kurama: If means , then no.  
  
Michiko: So you guys are best friends?  
  
Kurama: I guess you can say that.  
  
Michiko: Okay! ^_^  
  
Wapiko: So did you have any feelings for Maya?  
  
Kurama: No, Miss Maya is only a friend.  
  
Wapiko: Kurama reminds me of Kenshin.  
  
Michiko: The thing? (A/N: Miss Kaoru, Miss Megumi, Miss Misao, Miss Tae, Miss Yumi, and just before, Miss Maya, but that's for Kurama)  
  
Wapiko: Yeah.  
  
Michiko: Kurama is just being polite. Shows how much Kurama and Kenshin have in common.  
  
Wapiko: Yep.  
  
Michiko: Let's go to the reviewers'...reviews!  
  
Wapiko: Yeah!  
  
Michiko: From Storm Elf:  
  
it's a shame that stupidity and pointlessness are not reportable on fanfiction.net  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, why did you read that?  
  
Michiko: Because it's a review.  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, it's a review for the first chapter. AND THE REVIEW IS SAYING WE'RE STUPID!  
  
Michiko: I have known that I'm stupid, why else would I have my screen name be OStupidity?  
  
Wapiko: -.-; Let's move on...  
  
Michiko: Okay! From hiei and youko lovers:  
  
HEY WE ARE NOT MORTAL!  
  
Ashiko: Anyway kurama...  
  
Kyara: Where's Hiei!?!?  
  
Ashiko: *hits Kyara* Shut it! Like I was saying 1. Kurama do you talk to Youko while he's inside of you? and 2. you can expect to see me after the show hehehe *perverted grin*  
  
Kyara: Eww could you plz not think of my brother like that while I'm near you...  
  
Ashiko: *sticks tounge out at Kyara*  
  
End quote. ^_^  
  
Wapiko: When did you begin quote?  
  
Michiko: *shrugs*  
  
Wapiko: -.-; So, Kurama, do you talk to Youko while he's inside of you?  
  
Kurama: Indeed, but it does get bizarre because people would think I'm talking to myself.  
  
Michiko: Even if you talk to yourself, I'll still love you!  
  
Kurama: ^_^;  
  
Wapiko: Wow, we never knew you had a sister named Kyara...  
  
Michiko: Is she your long lost sister that I should be good to if I want to go out with you?  
  
Wapiko: Will you try to contain yourself like I am?  
  
Michiko: I'm having a hard time!  
  
Ashiko: Hey Kurama! Remember to see me after the show!  
  
Michiko: *evil glare*  
  
Wapiko: Don't evil glare at the reviewer!!!  
  
Michiko: I'm sorry...  
  
Wapiko: Unfortunately, that's all the reviews we got, so let's move on to asking our own questions again!  
  
Michiko: *whispers something to a mysterious person*  
  
Wapiko: What are you doing?  
  
Mysterious person: *gives Michiko a box*  
  
Wapiko: What's that?  
  
Kurama: *sees what it is* It's the Idunn Box.  
  
Michiko: Yep! I hope you don't mind, Kurama, but I would also like to ask Youko Kurama some questions.  
  
Wapiko: But...I would get turned as well!  
  
Michiko: Not if we opened it together.  
  
Wapiko: Okay!  
  
Hosts: Ready, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *nods*  
  
Hosts: *opens Idunn Box*  
  
Kurama: *gets surrounded with the smoke*  
  
Hosts: *gets surrounded as well but has no effect on hosts*  
  
Kurama: *gets smaller and smaller*  
  
Hosts: *grows tired*  
  
Kurama: *turns into Youko Kurama*  
  
Hosts: Welcome, Youko Kurama, to Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Youko: I can't believe Shuuichi let you two bring me out.  
  
Michiko: *dreamy sigh*  
  
Wapiko: You're not going to send your deadly plants on us, right?  
  
Youko: No, don't worry, there's enough Shuuichi in me to stop me, even if I want to send the plants at you.  
  
Michiko: You want to kill us, Youko?  
  
Youko: Don't make me repeat myself.  
  
Michiko: I'm sorry, Youko-sama.  
  
Wapiko: Michiko! Will you stop speaking in Japanese?!?  
  
Michiko: Sorry! Sheesh!  
  
Youko: If you are going to ask me questions, do it quickly.  
  
Michiko: Okay, did you cry when Kuronue died?  
  
Youko: No, men don't cry.  
  
Wapiko: But you're a fox, not a man.  
  
Youko: I'm still male.  
  
Wapiko: True...  
  
Michiko: Did you like Yomi as much as Kuroune?  
  
Youko: Of course not. If I did, why would I have sent a demon to kill him?  
  
Michiko: So you admit that you sent that demon?  
  
Youko: Yes.  
  
Wapiko: What are you talking about?  
  
Michiko: Oh, sorry. I went a little ahead...  
  
Wapiko: So it didn't happen on Cartoon Network?  
  
Michiko: Wapiko, if it did, wouldn't you know it as well?  
  
Wapiko: True...  
  
Michiko: Anyways, Youko, do you think humans are weaklings?  
  
Youko: Depends.  
  
Michiko: Good answer.  
  
Wapiko: Unlike Inu-Yasha...  
  
Michiko: Who people say you are similar to!  
  
Wapiko: The white hair...  
  
Michiko: ...the ears...  
  
Wapiko: ...being in a dog family demon...  
  
Michiko: ...the eyes...  
  
Wapiko: ...the claws...  
  
Michiko: ...and both strong!  
  
Youko: ...Interesting...  
  
Michiko: Wapiko, do you have any questions for Lord Youko?  
  
Wapiko: Lord?  
  
Michiko: That's what adding after a name means.  
  
Wapiko: Oh.  
  
Michiko: So? Do you have any questions for Lord Youko?  
  
Wapiko: Do you know Koto likes you?  
  
Youko: Who's this Koto?  
  
Wapiko: The cat demon at the Dark Tournament.  
  
Youko: Oh. Yes, I know that Koto likes me.  
  
Wapiko: And do you like Koto back?  
  
Youko: Well, I've never actually talked to her...or at least I don't recall talking to her.  
  
Wapiko: Oh. Never mind then. Michiko, do you have anymore questions for Youko Kurama.  
  
Michiko: No. I did ask you first.  
  
Wapiko: True...  
  
Hosts: Well, Youko, you can go now. *closes Idunn Box*  
  
Youko: Goodbye. *turns back into Shuuichi*  
  
Michiko: *dreamy sigh*  
  
Wapiko: Well, Kurama, you can leave now.  
  
Michiko: But please stay!  
  
Kurama: I must return home to do my homework.  
  
Michiko: *sniff* I'll miss you!  
  
Wapiko: Me too!  
  
Hosts: *hugs Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Um...  
  
Hosts: Sorry! *lets go*  
  
Kurama: Goodbye. *leaves*  
  
Michiko: Kurama-sama!!!  
  
Wapiko: Maybe we can invite him some other time again.  
  
Michiko: I guess...So, Wapiko, who should our next person be?  
  
Wapiko: How about...Téa?  
  
Michiko: Okay, Anzu-san is next! Send in your questions!  
  
Wapiko: I said no more Japanese!  
  
Michiko: Oh...sorry again.  
  
Hosts: See ya!  
  
A/N: I think my chapters are still too weird...


	5. Téa

**Chapter 5: Téa  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Téa. Well, of course I don't. Yugi's with her, and I think Yugi (Yami Yugi to be more precise) is cute, so...  
  


Michiko: Welcome to Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Wapiko: Where it kinda improved last time with Kurama and actually kinda lived up to its show name!  
  
Michiko: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
Wapiko: A good thing if you keep it up.  
  
Michiko: Okay! I'll try.  
  
Wapiko: Good for you. Now everyone, let's welcome our guest for today...  
  
Téa: *walks in*  
  
Hosts: ...Téa!  
  
Téa: Where am I?  
  
Hosts: You're on Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Téa: Oh.  
  
Wapiko: Anyways...let's ask questions now!  
  
Michiko: Okay, Téa, has it ever occur to you that Yugi looks different after his Millenium Puzzle changes him?  
  
Téa: What do you mean?  
  
Michiko: What do you mean, What do you mean??  
  
Téa: I mean what do you mean by he changes? He's the same Yugi.  
  
Wapiko: He might be the same, but he's different physically.  
  
Michiko: The height...  
  
Wapiko: ...the hair...  
  
Michiko: ...his clothes...  
  
Wapiko: ...his eyes...  
  
Michiko: ...his voice...  
  
Wapiko: ...and he's a heck of a lot stronger.  
  
Téa: Really? I've never noticed. He seemed the same to me.   
  
Hosts: *falls anime style*  
  
Michiko: *gets back up* Okay. This gives me the conclusion that you don't pay much attention to details.  
  
Téa: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Michiko: That means that you didn't notice Yugi looking different when the whole world did.  
  
Wapiko: Maybe except Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Seto, Pegasus...*five minutes later*...Mai, Rex, Bandit Keith, Grandpa...  
  
Michiko: *asleep*  
  
Wapiko: *looks at Michiko* Hey! Wake up!  
  
Michiko: *wakes up* Huh? Oh. You done now?  
  
Wapiko: Yes. I didn't take that long! Why did you fall asleep on me?  
  
Téa: Um...because you took five minutes and seemed to be going on and on.  
  
Michiko: Like the Energizer Bunny! It keeps on going and going and going...*five minutes later*...and going and going and going and going...  
  
Energizer Bunny: *falls and stop*  
  
Michiko: ...and...*sees dead Energizer Bunny* dies! (A/N: I'm just trying to be funny, so I'll make it clear that I don't think the Energizer Bunny would die in 5 minutes.)  
  
Wapiko: -.-; Anyways...Have you noticed that Yugi likes you, Téa?  
  
Téa: He does?  
  
Michiko: Wapiko, I said Téa doesn't pay attention to details, remember?  
  
Wapiko: So?  
  
Tea: So, you say that Yugi likes me, but are you talking about his real form or his transformed form?  
  
Wapiko: His real form. The shorter, more innocent one.  
  
Michiko: Not the one you like, which is the taller, mysterious one.  
  
Téa: Oh. Well...  
  
Wapiko: Don't tell him we told you.  
  
Michiko: Even though he doesn't know us.  
  
Wapiko: Yami Yugi might come get us.  
  
Téa: Yami Yugi?  
  
Michiko: Yeah, Dark Yugi. That's why he's not so innocent after he transforms.  
  
Wapiko: But Yami Bakura is worse.  
  
Michiko: I know.  
  
Wapiko: So, do you notice Bakura changing?  
  
Téa: Well, he seems evil and has evil powers.  
  
Michiko: That's true.  
  
Wapiko: But you didn't point one thing out.  
  
Téa: What?  
  
Wapiko: His eyes.  
  
Michiko: Like Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura's eyes grow more serious.   
  
Wapiko: But Yami Bakura looks more evil than serious.  
  
Michiko: I know! That's why he ruins the whole smirk look!  
  
Téa: Smirk look?  
  
Wapiko: Don't ask.  
  
Téa: *confused* Okay.  
  
Michiko: So, Téa, how does it feel to always hang out with guys?  
  
Téa: It's not bad. I mean, they are my friends, so I don't mind.  
  
Michiko: Aww, how sweet!   
  
Wapiko: And now it's time for reviews!  
  
Michiko: Yay! Okay, from Emi-chan:  
  
Hey! A nice cheesy story I like! Anyway..  
Tea, are you mad at people who bash you?  
And do you like Yami no Yuugi?  
I think you need to duel more.  
Nami*yami*:What the... TEA? Why the hey is Tea in this?  
Emi:Sorry for the interruption. That's just my Anzu bashing yami.  
Nami:But she's just so...friendshippy.  
Emi:Ok...One more! Why do you talk about friendship in the dub?  
Nami:Because! She's the voice of reason!  
Emi: no... ok bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And remember, randomness is funness!  
(nami)  
  
Téa: People who bash me?  
  
Wapiko: Yep. Are you mad at them?  
  
Téa: A little, I guess...  
  
Michiko: And do you like Yami no Yugi?  
  
Wapiko: I thought we already said she does.  
  
Michiko: I don't know for sure, since I only read that online. I didn't actually see her say I love you, Yami Yugi!  
  
Wapiko: -.-; Riiiight...  
  
Michiko: So Téa, do you?  
  
Téa: Well...*blushes slightly*  
  
Wapiko: Aww...Yami and Téa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Michiko: I think that's what this show is going to be known for now, the Kissing in a Tree song.  
  
Wapiko: O.o  
  
Téa: I didn't say I like him!  
  
Michiko: You have I love Yami written all over your face!  
  
Téa: No I don't!  
  
Wapiko: *writes on Téa's face* Now you do!  
  
Michiko: O.o  
  
Téa: *tries to go wash it off but it won't come off* !!!  
  
Wapiko: *shows audience that she used a permanent marker*  
  
Téa: *comes back defeated*  
  
Michiko: So...*looks at the review again* Why do you talk about friendship in the dub?  
  
Téa: Because friendship is important! It's what keeps the group together!  
  
Wapiko: -_- Okay, we get it...  
  
Michiko: Anyways, from Madame Arrow Foxfire:  
  
Three things:  
1. Of course writers have active imaginations! That's why we write fanfiction, yeesh.  
  
2. Koto's a fox demon.  
  
3. Can you do Yukina?  
  
Wapiko: Um...Michiko? I think that was directed more towards us...  
  
Michiko: Oh...Well, I read it anyways.  
  
Wapiko: *looks at the review* Koto's a fox demon?  
  
Michiko: *shrugs* Who said she was a cat demon anyways? *recalls last episode*  
  
Wapiko: ^_^; I did...  
  
Michiko: Well, now you know you're wrong.  
  
Wapiko: Yep! I learned from my mistake that Koto is a fox demon, not cat.  
  
Michiko: *nods*  
  
Wapiko: *looks at the review again* Hey! Let's do Yukina next then!  
  
Michiko: Sure! I have questions to ask Yukina...  
  
Wapiko: Same here...  
  
Michiko: Anyways...from hiei and Youko lovers:  
  
Kyara: No I am not his long lost sister I'm just Youko's sister I have black hair with red tips on my ears, tail, and hair and yes he does know about me.  
  
Ashiko: *thwaps Kyara* We are not giving Bios here!  
  
Kyara: Ouch! Ok ok...SHEESH!  
  
Kurama: Um...would you mind not hitting my sister...  
  
Ashiko: Ok *holds onto kurama's arm* ^^  
  
Kurama: *blink* *blink*  
  
Kyara: Hey would you let go of my brother and just ask the questions already!?  
  
Ashiko: Fine fine *lets go* Anyway Tea 1. do you have a crush on yugi 2. what was it like to be possesed by that evil bakura guy in the milenium ring?  
  
Kyara: Ok well that's all for now but bring in my precious Hiei soon!  
  
JA NE!  
Ashiko, Kyara, and Kurama  
  
Michiko: I must impress Kyara to get to Kurama, since Ashiko doesn't seem to be doing that good of a job...*evil smirk*  
  
Wapiko: Michiko, you're scaring me.  
  
Michiko: *stops evil smirking* Sorry. Well Téa, what was it like to be possessed by Yami Bakura in the Millenium Ring?  
  
Téa: I was possessed?  
  
Wapiko: Wow, she's reacting just like Bakura, not knowing what happened.  
  
Michiko: She might just be acting this way...  
  
Wapiko: Hey, do you want to do both Yukina and Hiei?  
  
Michiko: That would be an interesting episode...  
  
Wapiko: Well, I'll let you go back to your buddies now.  
  
Michiko: What do you mean I'll let you go?  
  
Wapiko: I mean, I'll let her go.  
  
Michiko: It's not your show!  
  
Wapiko: Okay, well, will you let her go?  
  
Michiko: *thinks* Fine. Téa, you may leave.  
  
Téa: Umm...thanks. *leaves*  
  
Michiko: Well, there she goes. So, Wapiko, who should the next person be?  
  
Wapiko: Umm...Didn't we say Yukina and Hiei?  
  
Michiko: Oh yeah. We did, didn't we?  
  
Wapiko: You have short-term memory...too short.  
  
Michiko: Yep! Our next persons are the koorimes Yukina and Hiei!  
  
Wapiko: You know you just called Hiei an ice maiden, right?  
  
Michiko: I know.  
  
Wapiko: -.-; Right...  
  
Michiko: ^_^ See ya!  
  
A/N: Maybe this one isn't as weird. Yay! I improved!


	6. Yukina and Hiei

**Chapter 6: Yukina and Hiei  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Yukina. If I do, my friend would probably try to help Yukina escape the clutches of Kuwabara, but since Kuwabara is still all floaty like because Yukina is calling him Kazuma, I don't own Yukina. And I don't own Hiei either, because if I do, Hiei would be with Wapiko's that yells Shut up!!! a lot. And since she still is evil like that, I don't own Hiei.  
  


Michiko: Welcome to Secretest of Secrets Revealed!  
  
Wapiko: Where each episode gets weirder and weirder!  
  
Michiko: It wasn't so weird last time.  
  
Wapiko: Suuuure...  
  
Michiko: Anyways, today is a special episode, because we have two guests today.  
  
Wapiko: Let's all welcome...  
  
Yukina: *walks in*  
  
Michiko: Yukina and...  
  
Hiei: *walks in* O.o Yukina!  
  
Wapiko: Hiei, we already said Yukina.  
  
Hiei: What are you doing here, Yukina?  
  
Michiko: I thought you usually don't talk to her.  
  
Wapiko: Well, they are sibl- *gets muffled by Michiko's hand*  
  
Hiei: *looks at Wapiko suspiciously*  
  
Michiko: *smiles nervously*  
  
Wapiko: *get Michiko's hand off of her mouth* I can't breath!!!  
  
Michiko: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Wapiko: *breaths heavily*  
  
Michiko: -.-; It's not that bad...  
  
Wapiko: *stops breathing heavily* Okay! Let's ask our special guests questions!  
  
Michiko: I know everyone all wants to know: Yukina, do you really love Kuwabara?  
  
Yukina: Well, Kazuma is a really nice person.  
  
Hiei: Hn. That oaf.  
  
Wapiko: Hiei, don't interrupt Yukina when she's talking.  
  
Hiei: I wasn't interrupting.  
  
Yukina: It's okay.  
  
Michiko: Yukina is such a nice girl, I bet her brother would be so happy to find her, don't you think, Wapiko?  
  
Wapiko: Of course. I wouldn't mind having her as a sister instead, she won't argue with me.  
  
Michiko: Hey!  
  
Yukina: ^_^;  
  
Wapiko: Well, I know something that a lot of people want to know: Yukina, do you think you'll ever find your brother? *eyes Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *looks at Wapiko suspiciously again*  
  
Yukina: Well, I hope to find him soon...  
  
Hosts: *looks at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: What do you want?  
  
Hosts: Nothing. *looks away innocently*  
  
Hiei: *eyes hosts in disbelief*  
  
Michiko: Anyways, let's ask Hiei a question!  
  
Wapiko: Hm...How do you put your hair up like that?  
  
Hiei: It's always like that. What other way do you want it to be?  
  
Wapiko: *shrugs* I was just wondering. I think your hair is cool like that anyways.  
  
Hiei: *looks at Wapiko weirdly*  
  
Wapiko: ...what?  
  
Hiei: *stops looking at Wapiko*  
  
Michiko: I have a question! How do you feel about all the yaoi fics about you and Kurama?  
  
Hiei: There are stories about me and who?!?  
  
Wapiko: Kurama-sama!  
  
Hosts: *dreamy sigh*  
  
Hiei: Why would anyone write anything about me and Kurama being together?!?!?  
  
Michiko: *shrugs* I don't mind those stories, but the fact that Kurama has a significant other doesn't make me happy.  
  
Wapiko: I don't like yaoi.  
  
Michiko: Wapiko, be more open-minded.  
  
Wapiko: What? I'm just close-minded like that, okay?  
  
Michiko: Okay...If you say so.  
  
Hiei: *still has surprised look on face*  
  
Yukina: It's okay, Hiei. These writers just have an active imagination.  
  
Hiei: *stops with the surprised look* Hn. I don't care what others think anyways.  
  
Hosts: *eyes Hiei in disbelief*  
  
Michiko: Well then, that's good.  
  
Wapiko: You know, I think I have seen a Hiei/Yusuke fanfic before.  
  
Hiei: O.o  
  
Michiko: I think I have seen a Hiei/Kuwabara fic before.  
  
Hiei: O.O  
  
Wapiko: Are you serious?  
  
Michiko: I said I think.  
  
Hiei: *sighs in relief*  
  
Michiko: *whispers to Wapiko* And he says he doesn't care what others think...  
  
Hiei: I don't need to be here. *gets up*  
  
Michiko: Hm...Since today is a special episode, maybe we should invite a new guest right now.  
  
Wapiko: You mean Kuwabara?  
  
Hiei: *looks at Yukina in concern*  
  
Michiko: Do you want Kuwabara here, Yukina?  
  
Hiei: *sits back down*  
  
Wapiko: Hiei, I thought you're leaving.  
  
Hiei: Not if that oaf is coming.  
  
Michiko: He might be busy right now, maybe later.  
  
Hiei: *can't decide if he should leave or not*  
  
Wapiko: Well, how about a review, Michiko?  
  
Michiko: Sure. From Hiei and youko lovers:  
  
Ashiko: *smiling like a mad man*  
  
Kyara: Ok what did you do last night when you and my brother left  
  
Ashiko: went out to dinner and dancing  
  
Kyara: you read his mind when you were dancing didn't you  
  
Ashiko: Yep *smiles*  
  
Kyara: Youko was being perverted wasn't he  
  
Ashiko: What would you expect  
  
Kyara: *shakes head*  
  
ashiko: Well you finally get to ask hiei questions  
  
Kyara: YAY! Ok hey hiei how ya been i haven't seen you for a while  
  
Ashiko: you saw him yesterday  
  
Kyara: So... anyway hiei 1. why r u there 2. why haven't you killed the baka yet 3. you can't lie to me because as you know i have a jagan to and can read your mind so any way see you later hun  
  
Ashiko: why do you call your boyfriend hun  
  
Kyara: cause i can and because he's my boyfriend  
  
Ashiko: Ok then well lets see yukina 1. where do you go when you're not around the gang 2. do you like kuwabara 3. will you plz side with us and saying hiei should be aloud to kill kuwabara  
  
Kyara: yep that's all we got  
  
Ashiko: oh yeah and *tosses hosts teddy bears* kurama wanted me to give you those and thank you for alowing him to be on the show  
  
SEE YA!  
  
Ashiko, and Kyara  
  
Hosts: Teddy bears! *huggles teddy bears*  
  
Hiei: Ningen baka.  
  
Michiko: Yeah, we love you too, Hiei.  
  
Wapiko: So, why are you here?  
  
Michiko: Well, I know why he's staying. *looks over to Yukina*  
  
Yukina: Those are cute teddy bears.  
  
Wapiko: They are, aren't they?  
  
Michiko: Seriously though, why are you here?  
  
Wapiko: Why were any of the other characters here?  
  
Michiko: I just kinda say it and they just kinda...appear.  
  
Wapiko: -.-; Riiiight...  
  
Yukina: I told Hiei to come after you two invited me.  
  
Michiko: Then why was Hiei so surprised when he saw you here.  
  
Wapiko: Maybe he thought she would be in the audience.  
  
Michiko: Maybe.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Wapiko: That's always a good answer.  
  
Michiko: Let's see...*looks at the review again* Why haven't you killed the baka yet?  
  
Wapiko: Which baka?  
  
Michiko: Maybe they meant you.  
  
Wapiko: Or you.  
  
Hosts: Or him. *points at the shadows*  
  
Someone in the shadows: Hey! I'm not a baka! I'm your cousin!  
  
Hosts: Whatever...  
  
Wapiko: Maybe he's too surprised by the sight of Yukina that it just softened that heart in there...  
  
Hosts: Aww, how sweet!  
  
Michiko: Well, after Yukina answers her questions, you can go meet your honey bun, Kyara.  
  
Wapiko: ...I'll never look at a honey bun the same way again...  
  
Michiko: -.-; You have problems. Anywho, where do you go when you're not with the gang, Yukina?  
  
Yukina: I go to search for my twin brother.  
  
Hosts: *looks over at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *evil glares the hosts*  
  
Hosts: *laughs nervously then turns away*  
  
Michiko: Well, the second question was already asked, so, Yukina, will you side with Kyara and Ashiko and let Hiei kill Kuwabara?  
  
Yukina: I wish for no killing, especially on Kazuma-san.  
  
Michiko: Yukina, you're too nice sometimes.  
  
Yukina: *smiles*  
  
Hiei: *gets up* I'm leaving.  
  
Wapiko: Go meet your Kyara now.  
  
Hiei: *leaves*  
  
Michiko: You may leave to search for your brother again, sorry for disrupting your search.  
  
Yukina: *bows* It's okay. *leaves*  
  
Wapiko: Well, that was...nice.  
  
Michiko: ...Yeah. Hey! Who should our next guest be?  
  
Wapiko: How about Tsukasa?  
  
Michiko: Male or female?  
  
Wapiko: Female.  
  
Michiko: Okay! Our guest next time is the female Tsukasa!  
  
Hosts: Review please! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
